


The Demigod Games

by demonic_phoenix



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_phoenix/pseuds/demonic_phoenix
Summary: This is basically the story of some of my favourite characters in the Riordanverse if they were in the Hunger Games.
Kudos: 2





	1. District 1 Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first fanfiction that I have written, so please be kind! Comments suggesting how I can improve are very welcome and much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading my story!

* * *

Clarisse La Rue, Age 18, District 1 Female

* * *

I wake up at the break of dawn and hear the birds chirping outside. Today is the day of the reaping, and I won the competition to be the volunteer. I feel a bit nervous, but I’m sure that everything will go fine. I have some time to train before the reaping starts, so I head downstairs to make myself breakfast. 

I have to be quiet because my parents and siblings are asleep. My dad owns the largest jewellery company in the district, so we have everything we could ever want and more. I make myself an omelet and toast for breakfast, throw on my training suit, and jog to the training centre. It only takes me 15 minutes to run there, as I have grown quite fast at running over the years. 

Since we are quite well off, I was able to start training at the academy when I was 9 years old. I can’t believe I’m twice as old now as when I started! I have won the volunteer competition for the last three years, but I gave up my spot to the person next in line because my parents urged me to wait until I was 18, so I have the best chance of winning. I was disappointed at first, but I know my parents just want the best for me. 

I arrive at the training centre and see some young kids lurking around outside. 

“Hey Clarisse!”, one kid says, “why didn’t you volunteer last year? Or the year before? Loser! Bet you’ll chicken out this year too!”

“Shut it, punk!”, I respond, pretending not to care, but he did hit a nerve. Most kids volunteer as soon as they win the competition, but I gave up my spot two years in a row. Well, this year is different. I’m going to volunteer and I’m going to win. 

I get to the room I like to train in, and grab my spear. At the academy, we all have to specialize in a weapon of choice, and I chose the spear. I can throw my spear long distances and stab it at a close range. I start stabbing, slashing, and throwing my spear through the practice dummies in the room. After a few minutes, there is stuffing all over the floor and pieces of dummy everywhere. 

I stop moving, and hear someone clapping. I look around the room and see the winner of the male volunteer competition, Ethan Nakamura. He is shorter than me, as most people are, and he has had one eye for as long as I can remember. He specialized in knife throwing, but he is also pretty handy with a sword.

“Hey”, Ethan says.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I respond.

“I wanted to know if you want to spar. It is our last day to practice here, after all.”

“Sure. But don’t ever watch me again without my permission.” I snap.

He raises his hands and says, “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to peep.”

We get our cut proof armor on and prepare to spar.

* * *

Ethan Nakamura, Age 18, District 1 Male

* * *

I wake up and feel a sense of excitement before I can even remember what day it is. Then I remember. It’s reaping day. I have been trying to qualify for as long as I can remember. My parents have been encouraging me to achieve my goal of becoming the victor of the hunger games ever since I was young, but they can get quite mad when I don’t do as well as they hope. They were very proud of me when I finally won the volunteer competition this year, though.

I woke up extra early today to try and get some training in before the reaping in the afternoon. I make myself a breakfast of oatmeal and head on over to the training centre. I lift weights, do the obstacle course, and practice my knife throwing until I hear someone else arrive. It’s probably Clarisse. She won the volunteer competition for the girls for the third year in a row.

I don’t know Clarisse well, but I want us to be good allies, so I decide to start us off well by asking her to spar with me. She is amazing at using a spear, and she is incredibly strong. We use cut proof armor so that we don’t get hurt, and we both get quite a good workout. Clarisse is a whirl of metal and fabric, stabbing her spear at various places as I block her with my sword. I prefer knives, but in this type of fight I use a sword. Too soon we have to finish sparring to get ready for the reaping. 

“That was fun, Clarisse”, I say, “We should do this again in the Capitol.”

“Sure, punk.” She says, but I see a spark in her eyes that wasn’t there before.

We pack up, and I head home to get ready for the reaping. Ugh, I stink. I take a shower, and put on my nicest clothes. Once I am all dressed, I head downstairs to walk to the reaping with my parents.

“Hi Ethan, are you excited to _finally_ go to the Capitol?” My mom remarks as soon as I step off the bottom stair.

“Yeah, you are our only hope for a victor.” says my father.

My parents tried to have many kids, but I was the only one that my mother carried to full term. This means that they expect me to carry out all their dreams and be the perfect child. I almost wish I didn’t have to train so hard to make it to the hunger games, but I know it will all be worth it if I win.

“I guess I’m excited, I mean, I’ve never been on a train before.”

“That’s the spirit! Let’s head to the square now.” my mom responds.

We travel the short distance to the square, and I leave my parents. I get my finger pricked and head to the boys age 18 place. As I enter the roped off area, I hear whispers, as usual. 

_There’s the boy with one eye! I hear he won the volunteer competition this year. Doubtful. That was probably just a rumour._

They always whisper about me because I lost my eye when I was young. I lost my eye when my father was trying to teach me swordfighting when I was really young, and I’m used to my blind side as well as the whispers that follow me everywhere. That was what got me eliminated from the volunteer competition two years ago, and that taught me to be even more aware of my surroundings.

Trilly Seahair is our district’s escort, and she introduces our many prior victors as well as the hunger games. The video explaining about why we have the hunger games plays, but I’m not paying attention. I have watched this video every year since I was born, and I don’t want to spend my last minutes in this district, at least for a few weeks, watching some boring video. Instead, I rehearse all my knife and sword skills and list all the ways I know to make poison.

Sooner than I know, it is time for the reaping.

“I will now draw a name from the girls’ bowl.” Trilly Seahair reaches her hair in, swishes it around for a second, and pulls out a piece of paper.

“Silena Beauregard” she announces.

“I volunteer as tribute!” exclaims Clarisse in a loud voice.

“All right then! And may I ask what your name is?”

“Clarisse La Rue.”

“Well everyone, here is our female tribute, Clarisse La Rue! Now onto the boys we go!”

She reaches her hand into the boy’s bowl and pulls out, “Mitchell Dayroot!”

I swallow, then quickly say, “I volunteer as tribute!”

Then I walk up to the stage where Clarisse and Trilly are standing.

“Well, well, well, a second volunteer! Not unexpected for District 1. What is your name, young man?”

“I’m Ethan Nakamura”

“Very nice. Everyone, here are your tributes from District 1! Clarisse La Rue and Ethan Nakamura.” Trilly announces to the crowd.

Then she quietly says, “Shake hands, you too!”

We shake hands, and Clarisse has quite the strong grip.

Then we are ushered off to the justice building, where we will say goodbye to our families before heading to the Capitol.


	2. District 2 Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the district 2 reaping. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sherman Yang, 18, District 2 Male

* * *

I wake up and I leap out of bed immediately. Today is the day of the reaping. I will finally be able to win the hunger games! I won the volunteer competition easily, because I am the strongest out of all the boys at the training academy. I couldn’t start training there until I was 14, but I helped my father out at work by doing the heavy lifting for him. He hurt his back around the time when I was a few years old, and I’ve helped him out for as long as I can remember.

I decide to head to the training centre to get in a couple hours of solid training so that I feel good before the reaping. I specialized in hand-to-hand combat, but my favourite training activity is lifting weights. I get dressed in my workout clothes, each breakfast, and head straight to the training centre. 

There are a few other people hanging around outside, including my buddy Ellis Wakefield. We often train together in the mornings. He wanted to go to the games too, but he’s very supportive of me going instead.

“Hey Ellis!”

“Hey Sherman! You wanna wrestle before we have to get ready for the reaping?”

“Yeah, sure! That sounds fun!” We both know that I am better at hand-to-hand combat, but it is always fun to practice together.

We head into a practice room that is padded and begin. We circle around each other a few times, then Ellis makes the first move. He goes for a punch to my face, but I duck and he stumbles forward a bit. 

“Sorry, but I don’t want a swollen face for the reaping today.” I taunt. Then I rush forward and we are engaged in a battle between our limbs until I finally end up on top, and he taps his hand three times. 

“Good job!” I say. “I think you lasted a bit longer this time!”

“Nah, we were only going for 5 minutes. My longest is 6 minutes, I think.” he responds.

“Well, you did awesome anyways! Do you want to lift some weights now?”

“Let’s try again a couple more times, then we can lift weights.”

We wrestle two more times, then we progress to lifting weights. We are both quite strong, and we like to compete against each other to see who can lift the heavier weight. We also help to spot each other, as I do not want to get injured right before the games. We are able to lift the exact same weight, and we head to my house to get ready for the reaping.

* * *

Kayla Knowles, 15, District 2 Female

* * *

I can’t believe it! I won the volunteer competition this year! I have competed since I was 13, but I never thought I would win this young. I know that I am ready, and I am thrilled to be able to go to the Capitol and have a chance at winning the hunger games.

I specialized in archery, and I am quite accurate, if I do say so myself. I can hit a target from 100 metres away almost every time. I am very excited to show this skill to the gamemakers, and I’m sure that I will get a very high score.

I just hope that the other careers will take me seriously. Just because I’m only 15 doesn’t mean I’m any less capable than them, and I intend to show them that. I have heard of other years where they kicked tributes out from the career pack for being young, but I will not be one of them! 

My parents are quite supportive of me being in the games, and they are confident that I will be able to win. I have two younger brothers, and they sometimes get scared for me, but I always reassure them that I will be fine. My parents encouraged me to sleep in and take the morning off today, but I want to get some archery practice in because it always makes me feel calmer and more focused.

I get dressed and head downstairs.

“Hi Kayla! You’re up early. I thought you were going to sleep in.” my mom remarks.

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to do some archery practice at the training centre before the reaping”

“All right, but don’t stress yourself out. I’ve seen how skilled you are, and you did win the volunteer competition after all! Do you want some of this smoothie I made?”

“Sure, thanks mom! See you in a few hours!” I grab the smoothie and head out the door.

“Don’t forget to be back early enough to get ready for the reaping!” my mom calls.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be back with plenty of time!” I respond.

As I walk to the training centre, I drink the smoothie. It doesn’t take long to arrive, and once I am there, I grab my bow and arrows and head to the archery centre. I am a bit sad that I won’t be able to use my bow in the arena, but I bet they will have a bow in the cornucopia for me. 

I shoot at the targets and hit every one. Then I go to the next level and practice hitting moving targets. I feel someone approaching me, and I dodge them while shooting at a target that I hit.

“Wow! That was impressive! I thought for sure you were going to miss that one!” says Lacy. She’s my best friend, and although she has never wanted to compete in the hunger games, she often helps me train or just hangs out while I train.

“Hi Lacy!”

“Hi Kayla! Haven’t you done enough training for today? We should do something fun on your last day here!”

“Lacy, it’s just going to be a few weeks until I will be back, but we can do something fun if you want. I already trained for a while anyways. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s go swimming!” 

“Okay, sure! Do you want to bring our siblings too?”

“Yeah, let’s bring them.”

We head to my house and pick up my two younger brothers, Brian and George, then we head to Lacy’s house and pick up her younger sister, Lilac. Then we head to the pool, get everyone’s swim suit on, and go swimming. We all learned how to swim when we were quite young. Lacy and I play some games in the water, but soon we have to head home to get ready for the reaping.

“Bye Lacy!”

“See you soon!”

I walk home with my brothers, and we talk. 

“Do you have to volunteer  _ this _ year, Kayla?” says Brian.

“Yeah, you have three more years that you could spend improving and still be able to volunteer.” says George.

My brothers are twins and 12 years old, so this is their first reaping. They have no interest in competing in the hunger games, but luckily there is always a volunteer for District 2. 

“Guys, isn’t it better that I just win the games this year and then I will be one of the youngest victors? Anyways, this is my life goal! I’m doing it, and that’s that!”

“It was worth a try” mutters George to Brian.

“I heard that!”

Once we are back home our mother ushers us inside.

“Oh Kayla, your hair is all wet! And you smell of chlorine! Get in the shower and wash your hair fast. I want to braid it for the reaping.”

“Fine, Mom.” I groan.

I take a shower as fast as I can, and once I get out I see that my mom has laid clothes out for me on my bed. 

“Those are so pretty! Thanks Mom!”

I scramble to get my clothes on quickly and head downstairs. I see that my mom is ready to do my hair, and I sit down on a chair in front of her. She dries my hair and quickly braids it.

“Everyone come on! We’re going to be late if we don’t walk quickly!” says my dad.

We walk as fast as we can to the square and stand in line to get our fingers pricked.

“Don’t be scared, it doesn’t hurt much.” I say to my brothers.

Then we head to our place to stand, based on age and gender. We watch a video that says how the hunger games came to be, and finally it is the reaping. Our escort, Yarrow Littleflake, introduces the living victors and sticks his hand into the girls’ bowl.

“Our female tribute is… Sarah Middlesworth!”

Quickly, I say, “I volunteer as tribute!”, and start running up to the stage.

“What is your name, young lady?”, says Yarrow.

“I’m Kayla Knowles.”

“What a nice name!” Yarrow says as he shakes my hand.

“And now for our male tribute.” says Yarrow as he reaches into the boys’ bowl, gives it a little swish, and pulls out a piece of paper.

“George Knowles!”

What? My brother got reaped? I can’t believe this. I am in a state of shock until I hear a gruff voice saying, “I volunteer as tribute!” 

Oh right! I live in District 2 where there is always a volunteer! A tall, older boy walks up to the stage with quite a swagger. He looks very cocky, but also quite strong.

Yarrow says, “What is your name, mister?”

The boy replies, “Sherman Yang.”

Oh right, I remember him from the volunteer competitions.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce you to your tributes, Sherman Yang and Kayla Knowles!” Yarrow announces. 

Sherman and I shake hands, and we are quickly rushed off the stage into the Justice Building by peacekeepers.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter of this story! I'm going to post one district's reaping at a time, and I'm really hoping to finish this story.


End file.
